Interference
by Viopathartic
Summary: Molly eavesdrops on a conversation between Harry and Teddy after Ron and Hermione's engagement is announced. AU. After Deathly Hallows. Starts R/Hr. No bashing. Romance/Angst.


**Interference**

_AU. After Deathly Hallows. Starts R/Hr. No bashing._

_Romance/Angst_

**_August 27, 2012: _It's dangerous of me to write this. I'm heading back to college in a few days and I know that I won't have time to keep this up as much as I would want to. However, I couldn't stop this scene from playing out in my head and I needed to get it out.  
**

* * *

As the euphoric and drunken celebration at The Burrow stretched into the night, no one seemed to pay attention to little Teddy. No one noticed him but Harry and Molly Weasley.

From her standpoint between Arthur and Kingsley, both men congratulating the blushing brunette and radiant redhead, Molly watched Harry chase after his godson. She felt a sinking feeling and knew she shouldn't follow them - clearly only Harry could ease whatever pain the child was feeling.

"I'll bring out the desserts!" she said, cutting into the middle of her husband's sentence.

"Molly, we just ate," Kingley said, an ebony hand rubbing his protruding belly. The former Auror had let go of his figure once taking the Minister of Magic position, but Molly didn't care a bit; she found nothing wrong with eating to celebrate. And they didn't eat a lot! They only had shepherd's pie, roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, braised potatoes, fried leeks, and raspberry sauce at dinner.

"Oh hush. Be quiet and I'll be back in a bit," Molly scolded playfully. Before leaving she said to Ron and Hermione, "Oh dears! Congratulations!" She wanted to bring them into a hug, but her son, well-versed at blocking his mother's affections, pretended to speak with someone across the room. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the crowd. The young witch threw an apologetic look toward her future mother-in-law.

At any other time Molly would have been offended, but this was the chance to escape and follow Harry.

She pushed her way across the room. On the way, Neville and Luna bid their farewells to the host, saying something about the baby kicking too much. Minerva and Filius playfully toasted at the proud mother-in-law. She nodded stiffly when Angelina, George's new girlfriend, waved too familiarly at her. George held back a laugh at his mother's clear dislike of Angelina. Molly Weasley was a protective lioness with her cubs and didn't take well to new additions; at the first meeting, Molly immediately disliked Angelina's simpering and flirtatious attitude.

She finally made it to the hallway and walked quickly but quietly to the end where Harry probably went.

". . . Teddy, please stop crying." Harry's soothing voice reached Molly Weasley's ears. She stopped just before the kitchen door. She glanced over her shoulder almost guiltily and saw no one, and so she crept forward. The door opened just a crack, allowing her to peek into the kitchen.

Harry held the four-year-old in his lap, rocking him back and forth and making shushing sounds. The little boy continued wailing, and Molly was just about to walk in and offer her help when he started speaking.

"I don't want her to get married." Teddy said this stubbornly, in the way that all toddlers say things.

"Why's that?" Harry had his chin atop the boy's head and he continued to stroke his hair, which was now bright red.

"Because she's not gonna be my Mommy anymore!"

Truth be told, Molly hadn't expected Hermione to become a mother-like figure to Teddy. Sure, taking care of Ron and Harry, especially during their Run, made Hermione a perfectly capable caretaker, but no one told her to become one to the orphan. Yet, one day, when Harry had brought the little tyke over for a family dinner, Teddy immediately clung to the brunette witch. Hermione couldn't deny the baby's attention.

Molly admired the young witch for taking care of Teddy so well; she knew that Hermione would become a great mother. But she was worried about how Teddy would react when Hermione became a mother to someone else. Molly knew that Hermione and Ron's relationship muddled the child's belief that Hermione was his mommy and Harry was his daddy.

Strangely, Harry never tried to correct his godson. He couldn't help both spoil the boy. Harry asked Andromeda for full custody, citing that he wouldn't need to work because of his savings and could spend all the time with Teddy. Harry turned down offers to enter the Auror program and played a full-time father to Remus and Tonks' son.

"Of course she will, Teddy."

"Nuh-uh! She'll get married. Then she's gonna get her own baby." From her spot, Molly shook her head; this toddler just knew too much for his own good.

"Teddy, listen to me. Hermione loves you. She would do anything for you. But she's been together with Uncle Ron for a really long time and this is what happens when people are together for a really long time."

"But you said you love her."

"When?" He leaned away from Teddy, giving him a hard look. Molly repressed a gasp.

"Yes, you did," the boy said matter-of-factly. "Hermione came over last week and she slept over on the comfy couch." Harry had two couches in his London bachelor's pad and the burgundy-colored "comfy couch" was Teddy's favorite to take naps on.

"You kissed her goodnight while she was sleeping. Right here!" Teddy pointed a chubby finger to his forehead. "And then you said, 'I love you.'"

Harry stared at his godson, amused. "You were supposed to be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep. But I saw you."

"I guess you did." Harry chuckled. "Well, yes then, yes, I do love her."

"And don't _you _want to marry her?" The child fixed his godfather with a disturbingly serious look.

"Yes, I do want to marry her."

The eavesdropper forgot how to breathe.

"Then why, Daddy?"

Mrs. Weasley clenched her apron in anticipation. She didn't expect to overhear this conversation and knew she needed to leave. At the same time, she wanted to understand. How could she have missed this? And better yet, how was Teddy so perceptive of this?

After the war finished, Harry went back to Ginny, and Molly thought this spelt a happy ending for everyone! Then she noticed the distance between the young couple and her fears were confirmed when her only daughter came home one day, requesting to speak with Molly.

Calmly she revealed that Harry and her had broken up. Molly bit back her questions, wondering how her child could be so tranquil with this change. Ginny had always sported a hot temper (something that Molly had given her), but she didn't seem frustrated at all. On one hand, Molly marveled at Ginny; her daughter was all grown up. The other side of her itched to ask for explanations. The two remained silent and four years later, they still remained close friends.

Harry never got together with anyone after that and everyone wondered why. Now Molly knew the answer.

"I can't change how she feels. She's always cared for Uncle Ron," the older man said somewhat forlornly. "And Ron...Uncle Ron loves her too."

Teddy began to cry once more.

Molly was brought back to six years years before, when Tonks had come to her about a broken heart. Harry sounded just like the deceased Auror when she had talked about her unrequited love. Yet, Molly tried to encourage the younger witch to the best of her abilities; she didn't want Tonks to feel so heartbroken.

No one should deal with that.

"Wipe your nose," Harry said to his godson, not harshly. The boy raised a sleeve to his nose, but Harry intercepted with a conjured handkerchief. "I promise. I'll find a mommy for you. A mommy who will be here for you _and_ me. I promise you that."

"But I want Mommy," he whispered once more.

Father and son stood in the kitchen, staring at each other. One glanced up, searching for an answer; the other floundered for one to give. In the background, the Weasleys' family clock ticked and tocked.

"I'm sorry, Teddy."

A high-pitched laugh erupted from the family room. It sounded like Angelina's - which added to Mrs. Weasley's annoyance - but it seemed to break the somber atmosphere.

Harry crouched down so that he was eye-level with the younger wizard. "How about after this I get you a nice big cone of mint chocolate chip ice cream? Huh? How does that sound?"

Teddy sniffed back his tears, but nodded at his godfather's suggestion. He couldn't deny the chance of sweets. "I want two scoops."

"That's my boy," Harry said with a small smile, ruffling the boy's fine brown hair. "Now. We have to go back, okay? We have to go back to that room and say congratulations to Hermione. This is _her_ happy day, and we want her to be happy, don't we?"

Teddy grabbed for his godfather's hand, telling him he needed the support. Harry didn't refuse.

The pair exited the kitchen and stepped into the hallway - the eavesdropper nowhere in sight.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

If you're looking for more stuff to read, I suggest you check out _Sleeping_. I just made a few changes to that piece.

**Viopathartic**


End file.
